


Bambang | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, M/M, Name Changes, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Tentang Brian tersesat di taman hiburan, dan Jae yang kepanikan mencarinya.Lalu apa kaitannya dengan Bambang?!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Bambang | Jaehyungparkian

Brian memandangi layar smartphone-nya yang mati. Langit sudah mulai mendung dan Brian semakin bingung. Mata Brian sibuk mencari sosok tinggi lampai ditengah kerumunan. Hampa.

"Pasti Jae lagi nyari aku." Ia ingin beranjak dari situ untuk mencari Jae namun ia takut malah semakin tersesat. Brian juga khawatir Jae akan marah, _ralat_ , pasti marah.

Kini 45 menit sudah berlalu dan mereka masih belum bertemu. Angin semakin sejuk menyapa wajahnya, dalam hati ia meminta langit untuk jangan dulu diturunkan hujan.

_"Apa aku ke kaunter pertanyaan aja ya? Biar diumumin. Tapi malu ih udah gede masih nyasar"_

Tadi saat mengantri membeli tiket dengan Jae, Brian melihat seorang anak kecil membawa popcorn. Brian melepaskan pegangan tangan Jae untuk menghampiri anak itu. Jae mengira Brian cuma pergi untuk duduk istirahat pasalnya tadi kekasihnya itu mengeluh pegal karna berdiri lama.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata Brian pergi membeli popcorn setelah ditunjukkan oleh si adik kecil arah dimana gerai snack berada.

"Brian kamu kemana sih.." Jae bergumam, sedikit kesal. Kakinya rasanya seperti mau copot berkeliling mencari Brian. Namun ia tetap harus lanjut mencari.

"Masa gue pake pengumuman orang hilang sih, kan ga lucu." ~~Tapi kalau Brian diculik, itu lebih ga lucu Jae.~~

"Ah yaudah bodoamat mau diketawain juga. Capek gue nyarinya." Jae berjalan menuju pusat informasi sambil membayangkan suara speaker yang sebentar lagi berbunyi;

" _Perhatian pengunjung sekalian, bagi yang bernama Brian Bambang Fileiga silahkan ke pusat informasi. Pacar anda sedang menunggu. Sekali lagi Brian Bambang Fileiga ditunggu di pusat informasi."_ Jae ingin tertawa namun ditahan.

Jae mendorong pintu masuk dengan perlahan. Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit ragu dan juga malu. Tapi karna rasa kekhawatirannya yang lebih besar, Jae memaksakan senyum pada petugas di kaunter. Jae baru hendak bersuara saat,

"J-Jae?"

"BRIAN!"

Jae menatap wajah Brian, lega sekali rasanya.

"Kamu engga apa-apa?" Brian memberanikan diri menatap mata Jae.

"E-Engga."

"Kamu disini dari tadi?"

"Baru 10 menit sih."

Suara rintik hujan mulai terdengar, lalu melebat bersama kilatan petir. Brian menarik Jae duduk di sampingnya.

"Untung kamu udah disini, jadinya ga kehujanan." Gumamnya pelan, cukup untuk Jae mendengarnya.

"Kamu itu ya, masih aja mikirin orang lain. Kamu tau ga aku panik banget udah muter bolak-balik masih ga ketemu."

"Iya, iya maaf."

"Tempat sebesar ini, dengan manusia sebanyak ini. Ga takut diculik kamu? Mau kamu ginjalnya dijual?"

"Jae ih! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Bukan anak kecil tapi masih nyasar, masih hilang." Jae mengerling. Brian melihat sekeliling namun tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Sementara petugas disebalik kaunter pura-pura menghilang dari muka bumi. Tidak baik mencampuri rumahtangga orang lain.

"Hp kamu mati ya?" Brian mengangguk pelan. Jae mengatur emosinya yang masih sedikit kacau. Tidak ingin memarahi Brian. Apalagi mereka sedang di tempat umum. Jae menggenggam tangan kiri Brian, dingin.

" _By,_ lain kali _please tell me where are you going_. Jangan main pergi gitu aja." Suaranya melembut.

"Iya, Jae. _I'm so sorry_....jangan marah ya?"

" _No babe_ , aku sama sekali ga marah. _I'm just...worried_. Aku cuma khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa."

Brian menatap Jae, wajahnya jelas sekali meminta penjelasannya.

"T-tadi tuh aku cuma mau beli popcorn. Terus ditunjukin arahnya sama anak kecil tadi, katanya lurus belok kiri tapi aku ga nemu-nemu juga tempatnya. Terus..ya gitu..aku mau balik lagi ke kamu udah ga inget jalan, mana rame banget tadi aku jadinya bingung." Jae menghela nafas.

"Brian Bambang Fileiga, umur kamu berapa sih?"

"Jae iihh"

Jae merapihkan rambut Brian lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Nama tengah kamu ganti deh, jangan Bambang. Bimbang aja. Karna ga ada habisnya bikin aku bimbang." Brian berdecak kesal.

"Udah dong, nanti pipinya makin melaarr"

"Edeh deng, nente pepenye meken meleerr"

"JAE IH!"

"Padahal kamu bisa lho pinjam telfon disini buat hubungin aku, _By._ "

"Aku ga hafal nomer kamu."

Jae menghela nafas, _as expected_ _from you, Bambang._

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari base myday abt renaming Youngk as Bambang xD


End file.
